Mistletoe LuNa
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Uma One Shot especial de Natal. LuffyxNami e não preciso de dizer mais nada xD


Yo, minna! :D Nesta grande dia especial tive de uma vez mais criar uma fic de acordo com a data festiva. Espero k gostem e MERI KURISUMASU PARA TODOS! :D

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Mistletoe**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Era tudo diferente, era sempre tudo tão diferente. Então… a minha vida, sem dúvida, que se pode avaliar como momentos de grandes reviravoltas. Desde que Bellemere fora morta, que eu nunca tive tempo para pensar em quão transtornada me sentia ou em quanto apoio necessitava, limitava-me a sobreviver e a procurar devolver o sentido à minha vida. Depois de tudo por que passei, odiei piratas mais do que qualquer outra coisa e nunca esperei que a minha opinião mudasse, até que o conheci.

Ele era sem dúvida uma incógnita. Ele fizera-me feliz no pouco tempo em que cooperei com ele. Aquela era uma vida de pirata, que eu nunca imaginei possível, pois até essa altura, eu tinha a mesma opinião para todos eles. Depois de o trair, para poder cumprir os meus objectivos iniciais, ele ajudou-me e lutou com todas as suas forças, libertando-me da angústia que sofrera por tantos anos.

Todas essas ações despertaram em mim sentimentos, sentimentos que eu simplesmente ignorava. Disse a mim própria que o que eu sentia por ele se tratava de gratidão por tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim, uma parte de mim sempre soube que era algo mais.

Foi quando sofri a separação em Sabaody, que finalmente parei de olhar só ao orgulho. A dor que senti, quando me senti ser levada, quando vi a expressão de desespero contorcer a face dele e no momento mais assustado de não saber para onde ia e se um dia o voltaria a ver. Depois disso, ele perdeu o irmão e tudo o que eu queria era poder estar lá com ele, poder apoiá-lo no momento mais difícil, também eu conhecia a sensação de perder alguém que nos é querido.

Naquele dia de inverno rigoroso, eu estava sentada calmamente a traçar o mapa da ilha que tínhamos visitado, era tão bom ver como tinha evoluído a quantidade de mapas que eu fizera, desde que desenhara o da vila Cocoyashi… Ele brincava com o Usopp e o Chopper em altos berros alegres, atirando bolas de neve e correndo à volta do convés. É claro que aquilo não me trazia muita felicidade, porque eu estava a trabalhar e aqueles infantis nunca paravam quietos! Enfim… o que se há de fazer se o próprio capitão é o pior deles?

Do outro lado do convés, Zoro dormia… como sempre. As gargalhadas e vozes exaltadas fundiam-se com o ressonar profundo do espadachim, que podia ecoar por todo o Sunny. Eu estava cada vez menos contente com a situação, ia impor a ordem e perguntar-lhes se não tinham crescido um pouco mais nos dois anos, quando aquilo aconteceu.

Ele era Luffy. Imprevisível como o próprio mar que navegávamos e as tempestades que por vezes enfrentávamos. Era o furacão de si próprio, era sempre impossível saber como ele iria reagir a algo ou mesmo a sua próxima ação, mas o mais imprevisível, que nem ele poderia prever foi o que se sucedeu ao meu quase ataque de fúria.

Quando me resolvi levantar, fui atingida por um vulto de borracha voadora, que nos projetou para o chão. Imediatamente, sem poder evitar, os nossos lábios esmagaram-se um contra o outro. Separámo-nos num movimento muito rápido. O Luffy olhava para mim abalado e com uma expressão de quem espera ser repreendido, provavelmente pensou que eu lhe ia dar um valente conjunto de socos, mas por algum motivo, não propriamente desconhecido, eu não queria fazê-lo. Estava muito confusa e sentia um grande calor nas faces.

- Ups, desculpa, Nami…

Sanji praguejava ao longe, Zoro continuou a dormir como se nada se tivesse passado e Usopp estava com os olhos esbugalhados, a observar o desenrolar da cena. Eu precisava de pôr as ideias em ordem e fitar os olhos ansiosos do Luffy não era, definitivamente, a maneira mais fácil de o fazer. Fui para o "quarto das raparigas" decidida a arranjar uma explicação para tudo o que estava a sentir naquele momento.

Quando mais tarde, fui chamada pelo Sanji para a ceia de Natal, levava um rosto ainda abalado, mas determinado. Decidi que tinha de aceitar as coisas como elas eram e que falaria com o Luffy sobre isso, não que esperasse que ele entendesse, mas…

Tudo decorreu como normalmente. Foi uma ceia alegre, festiva e, obviamente, ruidosa. Todos estavam felizes e comiam as iguarias que Sanji havia preparado para a data. O Luffy manteve-se sempre concentrado na comida ou no ambiente, apenas lançando algumas espreitadelas ocasionais, que ninguém notava. Eu queria falar com ele, mas não reunia coragem suficiente para isso, tinha de conseguir.

- Nami, posso falar contigo… em separado?

- Sim…- fiquei confusa

Abandonámos a grande mesa coberta de pratos vazios e quando já se ouviam apenas ruídos distantes parámos de andar.

- Luffy?

- Nami, eu percebi.

- Tu o quê?

- Eu percebi- repetiu

- Tu percebeste o quê, exatamente?

- Percebi, tenho estado este tempo todo com esta sensação estranha no estômago…

- Talvez porque comeste demasiado?

- Não, Nami, é diferente… E aquilo há bocado…eu não sei muito bem o que foi aquilo, mas eu acho que gostei e o meu estômago também porque parou de se contorcer.

- Luffy…

O meu coração deu um salto à menção daquelas palavras. Será que ele…?

- Eu não sei o que dizer… tu sabes o que é estar apaixonado?

- Apaixonado? Porque estás a falar nisso, Nami?

Respirei fundo e finalmente tirei a verdade do meu íntimo.

- Eu… eu estou apaixonada por ti, Luffy, apercebi-me em Weatheria, mas acho que já o sabia há algum tempo… tentei sempre fazê-lo passar por um sentimento de forte gratidão, mas eu não podia continuar a escondê-lo de mim mesma e agora também chegou a altura de tu saberes- engoli em seco- Essa sensação no teu estômago… é assim que nos sentimos, quando estamos apaixonados.

Ele sabia bem onde eu queria chegar.

- Nami, eu estou apaixonado por ti?

- Não sei, só há uma maneira de descobrir.- respondi, fitando o azevinho que pendia sobre as nossas cabeças

Não precisei de lhe dizer mais nada. Inclinou-se para mim e enquanto fechava os olhos, tomada pelo momento, os nossos lábios voltaram a encontrar-se, desta vez intencionalmente. Então, o corpo dele despertou em ansiedade e os braços apertaram-me contra si. Entreguei-me ao beijo, um tanto surpreendida com as capacidades desconhecidas do meu capitão. Realmente, para ser novo naquelas andanças, o instinto dele superava qualquer coisa…

Quebrámos o beijo, ofegantes, ainda abraçados. Os lábios dele curvaram-se num sorriso luminoso e eu percebi que ele finalmente tinha a resposta.

- Amo-te…

- Também te amo, baka. – sorri-lhe afectuosamente- Feliz Natal!

- Sem dúvida que é, Nami!- sorriu abertamente, colocando-me o seu tesouro na cabeça

Uma estrela cadente desfez o céu num raio de luz e nós fechámos os olhos.

-" Que eu possa estar sempre a seu lado aconteça o que acontecer."- pensámos ambos

O que se seguiram foram simplesmente os melhores momentos da minha vida e o fogo que alimentava essa felicidade ganhava mais vigor de dia para dia. Quanto ao azevinho que mudara tudo, dividiu-se em duas metades incrivelmente iguais, uma está comigo e preenche-me de memórias e as mais avassaladoras sensações quando fito as minúsculas bolas vermelhas, a outra é ele que guarda, com tanto carinho quanto o seu chapéu.

- Amo-te…- sussurrei novamente, fitando a figura adormecida a meu lado

Quase pude ver o sorriso dele dissipar a escuridão da noite e os braços dele abraçaram-me mais fortemente contra o seu peito, levando o meu coração a bater desenfreadamente, mais uma vez, mas finalmente sentia-me em paz com o mundo, sentia que finalmente pertencia a algum lugar.

Sei que muitas pessoas gostam do Natal, pelas prendas, pelas luzes e cores que nos fascinam sempre, pelas refeições elaboradas, pelos doces divinais e mesmo para o convívio da família, eu não sou exceção, mas afeiçoei-me à data por um motivo diferente, foi nessa mesma noite em que abracei a minha possibilidade de esquecer o passado por completo e voltar a ser feliz.

- Nami!

- Ah! Não grites assim de repente!- acordei de rompante

- Feliz Natal!- abraçou-me

- Cuidado, Luffy, não consigo respirar!

Ele riu-se e reduziu o aperto, para depois depositar mais um beijo na minha testa.

Pois bem… parece que o destino me reservou um lugar junto daquele baka…Estranho… não, não era estranho, acho que era apenas… diferente.


End file.
